Hysteria
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Rockstar Jasper has lusted after crew member Edward the whole tour. At the last show, will he get what he wants?


**AN: Hey y'all! This is a little fic written for my best friend, OCDJen, for her birthday. So, Happy Birthday, sweets! :) *Hugs!***

**I own nothing Twilight nor Muse's music.**

**Enjoy!**

**~XO~**

Song: Hysteria by Muse

JPOV

The roar of the crowd was euphoric. I just started the last song of the last show of the tour, and it was time to let that boy know exactly how I felt about him. The whole fucking tour, I watched him. He was part of the crew and security,and every goddamn show, was overcome with lust for him.

_It's bugging me, grating me,  
>and twisting me around<br>yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
>and turning inside out<br>_  
>Words rolled off my tongue effortlessly as I thought about what I wanted to do to him. He was in the front row, wearing his black security tee,arms crossed over his chest. He was facing the crowd,but I knew which security member he was just by his physique.<p>

_'Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>give me your heart and soul  
><em>  
>Lights shone on his auburn hair,turning it all sorts of colors. His shirt was tight, which showed me the muscles of his back. And his ass in those fucking jeans made me hard every time I saw it in them. It was perky and begged to have my hands on it, gripping, caressing, spanking, kissing, and licking.<p>

_and I'm breaking out  
>I'm breaking out<br>last chance to lose control  
><em>  
>Fuck, I was now hard as a rock and straining at the zipper of my jeans. As I started my guitar solo, he turned around and looked at me. Even with the lights, the green of his eyes were trained on mine, and his were dark. He parted his lips and licked them slowly. It was a little cheesy, but I was so fucking turned on I didn't care about the cheesiness. He was fucking sexy.<p>

He pointed at me then at himself and tilted his head toward the door that would lead us into the back of the venue. Fuck! He wanted me. Fuck! I wanted, so badly, to rush through the rest of the song so I could take off, dragging him with me. I couldn't do that so I decided instead to make the rest of the song as sexy as I could, hoping to turn him on more than he was already.

_and I want you now  
>I want you now<br>I feel my heart implode  
>and I'm breaking out<br>escaping now  
>feeling my faith erode<br>_  
>Moving my hips seductively while singing, I saw his eyes widen before becoming half lidded as he openly palmed himself through his jeans. Fuck, he was begging for it, and as soon as I finished singing, I was gonna take it. He was gonna fucking be mine in only a few short minutes.<p>

_I'm not breaking down  
>I'm breaking out<br>last chance to lose control  
><em>  
>I ended the song and the crowd roared, heightening my desire. Huskily, I thanked the audience and as soon as the band and I had taken our bow, I raced off the stage.<p>

Pushing through the door where we had come in, I was met by him. Edward. He was waiting for me, and I took his hand, pulling him down the hall. We entered my dressing room and I closed and locked the door, then reached for my bag. He didn't say a word as he watched me pull out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Dropping the items onto the couch next to me, I pulled Edward to me, holding him tightly while kissing him roughly. He immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth and fisted my sweaty hair, making me groan at the slight pain. Fuck, it felt so good.

Breaking our heated kiss, I moved my mouth to his neck, nipping and kissing his hot skin. Moving my hands downward, I cupped his firm ass and pulled his hard on onto mine. He made a growling noise and I sucked up a mark in the crook of his neck.

"Do you know how long I've fucking wanted you, Edward?" I panted against his lightly sweaty skin.

"Tell me," he breathed. pushing his thigh between mine so we could rock against each other.

Crying out with the pleasure of feeling his hard cock against mine, I pulled his shirt off and started fumbling with his belt.

"From the first day I met you," I said, and he groaned loudly, pulling at my shirt. I pulled his belt out of the loops with a snap and dropped it as he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere else.

Working on my belt, I watched him get out of the rest of his clothes, throwing them away from us carelessly. Jesus, he was so goddamn sexy, and I couldn't get out of the rest of my clothes fast enough. He was watching me while stroking his gloriously thick cock and when my clothes were gone, I pushed him back onto the couch roughly, covering his body with mine.

Kissing him roughly again, I mumbled, "You are fucking gorgeous."

Threading his fingers through my hair, Edward nipped my bottom lip with his teeth and pushed my head down so I could lick and suck his chest.

"Yes!" he cried when I bit one of his nipples, and I slowly travelled furthur south. Skipping his throbbing cock altogether, I slid my hands under his ass picked it up off the couch. I didn't care that the concrete floor was hard under my knees; all I cared about was tasting that hot ass.

Leaning forward, I swiped my tongue over his hole a couple of times, and I heard him gasp. Smiling to myself, I kissed and licked his hole, with an occasional suck thrown in. It didn't take long before he was writhing underneath me and I grabbed the lube, coating my fingers with it before throwing it aside.

Nipping at his ass cheeks with the very tips of my teeth, he let out a long groan of my name as I pushed a finger in his hot hole, pumping slowly. My cock was aching, leaking droplets of precum. When I pushed in another finger, he cried out, and I started a steady rhythm, scissoring my fingers gently.

Reluctantly tearing my eyes away from his ass, I looked up to see Edward gripping the couch cushion with one hand and pinching his nipples with the other. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down his chest until he was slowly pumping his cock in time to my thrusting fingers.

"Jasper!" He gasped loudly, "fuck me...please!"

Fuck! Hearing him begging for me to fuck him made my cock twitch, and I swiftly added the third finger. Pumping him in earnest, I curled my fingers a bit and he cried, "Fuck! Yes! God, Jasper! Please!"

He was ready. He was more than fucking ready for me and I stood up, pulling him off the couch. He kissed me hard, our tongues tangling and teeth bumping each other's. That didn't fucking matter to me, however, as our hard cocks were sliding against each other, slick with our precum.

Pulling him over to the wall, I pushed him against it and pushed up against his back. "Don't move," I told him, my voice low.

Going back over to the couch, I ripped the condom open, rolled it down my cock, then lubed it generously. Looking at Edward, I saw he was stroking himself while watching me. He was amazingly sexy, looking at me through the hair that had fallen over his eyes.

Before I could walk the few steps back to him, Edward spread his feet, took a step back, and bent over with his hands on the wall. Jesus, he was open and waiting for me.

Striding the few steps back to him, I slid my cock up and down the crack of his ass, and he pushed back against me, whimpering.

"Want my cock, Edward? Want to feel me fucking that tight ass of yours?" I asked with a slap on his right ass cheek. He groaned and pushed back against me harder.

"Please..." he panted. "I want it."

"Tell me what you want, Edward," I teased while pushing my cock head against his hole but not letting it slip in. He was getting frustrated.

"Your cock, Jasper!" He cried loudly. "I want your cock in my ass!"

His voice was shaking with need so I pushed just the head of my cock into his ass. Fuck! He was hot and tight and just right. With my eyes rolling back, I steadily pushed into him. He was breathing hard and murmuring incoherent words.

When I was completely seated and my skin was flush with his, I gripped his hips so I could enjoy the feeling and stop myself from immediately cumming.

"Fuck, Edward," I groaned through clenched teeth. "You're so fucking warm and tight. I fucking love my cock in your ass. Do you like it too?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Edward cried. "Please fuck me now! I want it hard."

I didn't want to torture my boy any longer, so I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him hard. He cried out the word "Yes!" and it spurred me on to build a hard rhythm.

Every time I thrust into him was like a dream come true. I had waited months for this, and I was going to make sure it was memorable for both of us. We were sweating and groaning, occasionally calling out random words like "fuck" and "yeah, like that". Our bodies had a light sheen of sweat on them and I leaned over, kissing down Edward's spine.

"God! Yes!" He cried, and I straightened up, pulling his hips back so I could fuck him harder and faster. I could feel my balls tightening as I got closer to release.

"Wanted you...so long..." I panted out and he let out a long, keening whine.

"So close...gonna..." he yelled, and then I felt his ass clench around me as he shot cum on the wall in front of us. He was yelling my name and making loud whining noises and that was my undoing.

My thrusts became erratic and I stilled as my orgasm overtook me. Stars exploded behind my eyes as I shot my load deep inside his ass and I cried his name loudly. He was still whimpering beneath me and when I was spent, I collapsed onto his back, breathing hard, then stood straight, pulling him to my chest. The only sounds in the room was our harsh breathing as we came down.

Finally, I held the condom and slipped out of his ass. He made a soft noise then turned his head to kiss me. Our kiss was slow this time, borderline sweet. When we parted, I leaned my forehead against his and he gave me a brilliant smile.

"Amazing, Jasper," he said, and I smiled in return.

"Yeah it was," I replied. "The perfect way to end a perfect tour."

Grinning, he leaned in to kiss me again.

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Penny**


End file.
